Isafdar
Isafdar is the elven forest. It is the largest part of the region Tirannwn. Isafdar is located on the very western edge of the continent of Runescape. It is in Elven Lands, and is one of only four locations that they control at the time. Isafdar is located just west of Lletya, and south of Prifddinas, the Elven City. It is reachable both by the Underground Pass to the east and by Arandar to the northeast. History Isafdar is amongst the most ancient forest in Gielinor. Since its creation in the First Age by Guthix himself, the forest has changed little. This can be attributed in no small way to its isolation. The lands north of the forest, past Prifddinas, are largely unexplored, with little to no information available on their nature. To the west is a vast nameless ocean, of which nothing is known. South of Isafdar are the Posion Wastes, a dangerous swamp filled with toxic gases and explosive chemical compounds that have been created secretly by the gnomes of Arposandra. And to the east, seperating the forest from Kandarin, is a mountain range so vast that few have crossed it. There are only two known entrances to Isafdar; across Arandar, or through the Undergound Pass. Unfortunately, Arandar has long since been controlled by the Ioworth Clan, and the Underground Pass which once allowed safe passage to Kandarin has recently been conquered by the Zamorakian lord Iban. The forest has been inhabited for millenia by the elves, who arrived in Tirannwn through the World Gate during the First Age. Despite their long history in the forest, they have established only one permanent settlement; Priffdinas, the city of crystal. Other than this, only small camps and temporary villages have been created within the forest, such as Lletya, the Elf Camp, and the foreign Tyras Camp. The elves, following their arrival in Gielinor, ruled much of the world. Many migrated under the protection of the Cadern Clan. However, when the cataclysmic God Wars began in the Third Age, the elves retreated into Isafdar once more, only to find that the traitorous Ioworth Clan had conquerd Prifddinas in their absence. Despite the elves' dire civil war that threatens the race's very existance, Isafdar has remained largely untouched. Trees thousands of years old cover the forest, and many species of rare creatures live within. Geography Isafdar is blanketed with traps, from poison crossbows to pitfalls with spikes. If you are travelling through Isafdar, make sure that you thouroughly check where you're walking or you risk dying. The recommended Agility level to pass traps is 46 or higher. In addition to the traps, the forest is scattered with dire wolves, and grizzly bears. The dire wolves are usually found on the eastern and southern outskirts of the forest, and the bears usually travel in groups. Towards the poison wastes and northwest of the mining area, you can find White berries, which are used for defence potions and super defence potions. Farther in the wastes, there is swamp tar and a few scattered trees, though you risk being poisoned if you stay for more than a short while. The fishing spots in the rivers of the forest contain fly fishing fish. At a spot at the southeast of the forest there are some yew and magic trees, and a mine with mithril ore and adamantite. At the northern edge of the river, along the ocean, there is also a fishing spot where players can big net fish and harpoon for sharks. Towards the northwest of Isafdar there is a small elf camp, which has a handful of elves and a Spinning wheel. Trivia * Isafdar is translated to 'Lowest' in the Welsh language. This makes some sense becuase Isafdar is the lower wildlands of Tirannwn. Category:Locations Category:Tirannwn